


Love Those Sandy Planets

by TW Lewis (gardendoor)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardendoor/pseuds/TW%20Lewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants an excuse to touch Sam, but no battle plan survives first contact with the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Those Sandy Planets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: They're not mine. This story contains graphic heterosexual and homosexual situations, so if that squicks you, stop here. This was one of eight drabble challenges posed to me; Winds-of-Dawn/Nightspring asked for Burn.

It had taken about five seconds for the desert heat to force them all to strip off their jackets, but Jack didn't think anything of it until he saw the reddish tinge on Sam's shoulder. "Carter, hang on a second. You're getting a sunburn." He got down on one knee, rummaged through his pack for the regulation sunscreen and gestured for her to sit down with her back to him.

He squirted the lotion on her neck and arms, trying to put the associations brought by the dripping gobs of white out of his mind, and set to work, kneading it into her skin and trying to avoid getting any on her tank top. Sam was making happy noises under his hands and Jack smirked, making the rubdown as slow and sensuous as he dared.

"You're getting a little red there yourself, Jack," said Daniel, and before Jack could think to protest, the anthropologist had settled himself against Jack's back and the shock of cold lotion gave way almost immediately to a surprisingly talented massage that made Jack more than a little uncomfortable.

Damn. There was no way he could object to Daniel taking advantage of him without calling attention to the way he himself was exploiting this chance to touch Sam. And Sam was so responsive, arching against his touch with her head thrown back and her eyes closed, that Jack wouldn't have stopped for a Goa'uld attack. He consoled himself with a smirk when he heard Daniel gasp as Teal'c knelt behind Daniel and took him in hand. Shoe was on the other foot, now; let's see how _he_ liked being groped from behind!

Carter was really getting into it, her hips moving in lazy circles, pressing Jack's cock into the crack of her ass. There were layers of clothing between them, Jack reasoned, nothing that would violate regs, right? Daniel's hands were finding and releasing every knot in Jack's shoulders, his breath tickling the nape of Jack's neck. Jack glanced backward out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help reacting to the sight of Teal'c brutally gripping Daniel's arms, holding him in place as Teal'c rubbed himself up and down Daniel's backside, using Daniel, marking him. With the rest of his team distracted, Jack decided it was time to act on some intel he'd acquired a while back.

He'd never meant to eavesdrop on their girl-talk session, but when he'd overheard Sam tell Janet that her overly sensitive nipples were often enough to make her come during sex, much to her embarrassment, it had fueled more than a few jerk-off sessions for months after that. Now Jack slipped his hands around her sides to her front, massaging her breasts through the rough fabric of her tank top, enjoying the handfuls of soft flesh. He pulled the tank top down just enough to get access to her nipples, grinning at her whimper as he pinched and rolled the sensitive nubs between his fingers.

Her hips were rocking incessantly now, but every cant of her hips drove him back against Daniel's overheated groin, even as Teal'c rocked the anthropologist forward. It was impossible to ignore Daniel's arousal, but he was so close to pushing himself and Sam over the edge; there was no harm in bringing Danny along for the ride, right?

Sam bit her fist to keep from screaming as she came, and Jack thrust one more time and exploded, vision whiting out as hot, wet pulses turned his pants into a swamp. He sagged against her back, his ass pressing up against Daniel's cock, and Teal'c's groan of satisfaction drowned out the endearments Daniel whispered against Jack's neck.

They sat like that for some time, slumped against each other in post-coital bliss. Then Jack extricated himself and stood up, swiveling his hips to adjust his wet, sticky crotch. "Okay, campers, rise and shine! Five bucks says we find civilization that way." His cheerful, oblivious tone did the trick; the others grumbled and got to their feet without a hint of awkwardness between them. Jack slapped Daniel's shoulder for good measure and saw the relief in Daniel's eyes. They were going to be just fine.

End.


End file.
